Avengers Vol 1 61
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Doctor Strange's Story) | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Some Say the World Will End in Fire... Some Say In Ice! | Synopsis1 = This story continues where ''Doctor Strange'' #178 left off. Black Panther is recharging Vision with a solar energy device, and explaining to Hawkeye how the Vision gets his power from solar energy filtered through the gem on his forehead. Suddenly, Black Panther detects a strange presence in the room and the group are greeted by the astral form of Dr. Strange. Strange informs them that he needs their assistance to stop a planet threatening menace. The group follows the astral form of Strange to a graveyard where his body is waiting. Rejoined with his physical form, Dr. Strange leads them to the unconscious body of the Black Knight. Strange explains that he and the Black Knight had just returned from the realm of Tiboro and were blanking the minds of the Sons of Satannish when one of their number, named Marduk, attempted to blast Strange with the Crystal of Conquest. Black Knight jumped in the way of the blast and Strange struck down Marduk and asks him how the Crystal is the only hope of preventing an impending cataclysm set in motion by the cult. Agreeing to help Strange, the Avengers take the Black Knight and return to their mansion where with the aid of the Avenger's medical facilities, Dr. Strange performs surgery on the Black Knight and saves his life. Just then, the Vision enters the room and tells everyone stories of volcanic eruptions in the antarctic and the Black Panther is receiving distress calls from his native Wakanda informing him his hidden land is starting to freeze over. The Avengers resolve to split into two teams and to address both problems, and keep the entities causing them busy while Strange uses the Crystal of Conquest to reverse the damage being done. Black Panther and vision travel to Wakanda where they find Ymir the frost giant on a rampage, they attempt to stop the creature by crashing a Quinjet into it, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Black Knight and Hawkeye travel to the South Pole where they find Surtur the fire demon. They attempt to attack the creature, but their attacks are rebuffed. Back in Wakanda, Vision and Black Panther try all they can to stop Ymir from destroying the village of Wakanda, while Strange prepares to make his incantation stop the two creatures from causing the end of the world. Just when things appear to be at their bleakest, Strange completes his spell as the two beings are about to strike. Ymir, Vision, and Black Panther are all transported to the South Pole. There, Ymir appears in front of Surtur just as both are about to strike, their blows cancel each other out causing both monsters to vanish causing a massive explosion. Dr. Strange appears and tells the Avengers they had succeeded. | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = John Buscema | Inker1_1 = George Klein | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** * Wakandans ** ** * * * * Locations: * * ** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = *Yellowjacket and Wasp do not appear in this issue. Hawkeye explains that they are away on their honeymoon. *Doctor Strange notes that he hasn't held a scalpel since "that night", referring to the car crash that gave him permanent nerve damage, ending his career as a surgeon. This was portrayed in Doctor Strange #169. | Trivia = | Recommended = Doctor Strange #178 | Links = }}